The House of Night
by mustlovedogs1997
Summary: this story contains mostly Zoey/Stark content
1. Chapter 1

_House of night_

C**hapter 1: the beginning of a new start**

Tomorrow was my wedding day, and I couldn't be happier that I was marrying Stark. He and I had been dating for 5 years and had decided that we should be together forever. He was helping me pick out last minute decorations. "How much is the flower arrangement?" Stark asked the store owner. "50 per bunch of flowers" he replied. "We'll take 4 please," said Stark.

We went back to the House of Night to set up decorations. "I'm going to go to the mall to pick out the bridesmaid's dresses with Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Shaunee and Erin. 'Kay?" I told Stark as I headed out. When we got to the store one dress immediately caught my eye. It was white with vampire tattoo markings all around it. "This should be the bridesmaid's dress. What do you guys think?" "I love it!" replied Stevie Rae "It's beautiful," said Shaunee and Erin in unison. We bought the dresses and when back to the house of night.

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

I woke up to see Stark staring dreamily at me. "Good morning, Beautiful" he said as he kissed me sweetly. "Do you know what today is?" he asked "How could I forget? Today is the day I start the rest of my life with you," I said to him. Just then Aphrodite came in with out any warning. "Time to wake up! You two have a big day a head of you." And with that she left closing the door quietly behind her. "She's right, we should get going. We still have to set up for the wedding." We both got dressed quickly.

When we opened the door Eric was staring down at me. "So today is your wedding day," he said. "Yes and your not invited if you are going to act like you and I are still dating," I said glaring at him. We pushed thought Eric who now had a sad face that said "Why didn't you pick me? "You know why I didn't pick you. You're too angry and rude. You need a girl like Aphrodite," I said and left with Stark.

I got into my dress and waked down the aisle. "Do you, Stark take Zoey as your wife?" "I do," he said

"And do you Zoey take Stark as your husband?" "I do," "You may kiss the bride." Stark leaned down and kissed me. I threw my bouquet and Aphrodite caught it. We walked outside to the limo. "Ready for our honey moon, baby ?" "Yes. Can't wait" I said and kissed him.

I was sleeping on Stark's shoulder. He was smiling down at me. "We're there," he said quietly to me. He carried me into the room and placed me on the bed and kissed me. "Get some sleep, were going to have lots of fun tomorrow."

**Chapter 3: Fun in the Sun**

When I woke up Stark was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Good morning," he said and leaned down to kiss me. "We're going to swim with dolphins today," he said blissfully "Let's go down to the ocean and take a walk on the beach before we swim." "OK" I said. Honestly, I didn't care what we did as long as I was with him. He walked me to a boat and started the engine. He drove the boat for about 4 miles then stopped it. "Look in the water," he said. I looked down and saw "I love you Zoey!" written in rocks. "Stark that's so sweet of you!" I said and gave him a quick but sweet kiss. "Do you know why I picked this spot?" "No. Why?" "Because this is the best spot for swimming with dolphins." "I don't see any?" I said sadly. I looked over at Stark and he took out a piece of fish and held it above the water. Before I knew it there were dozens of dolphins coming up to us. "They're beautiful" I said "Here give them this." he handed me a small fish. I held out my hand and let them eat. I even got to pet one of them. "I think he likes you," Stark said with a smile on his face.

When we got home we both showered and got dinner. "Did you have a good time swimming with the dolphins?" He asked "Yeah, it was really fun." After we finished eating we both got dressed for bed and watched _Twilight_. "This reminds me of us." I said happily "Yeah, but we're a lot more comfortable around each other," he replied. "Let's go to bed" I said sleepily "Good night Zoe, I love you" he said before snuggling closer to me.

**Chapter 4 love before anger**

I woke up to find Stark gone and in his place was a note. The note said "Went to get breakfast. Be back soon! Yours forever, Stark. I smiled sleepily and got out of bed to get dressed. I looked in the closet to find something Stark would enjoy seeing me in. I found a short red dress that sparkled in the sunlight. Just then Stark came in with coffee, muffins and a shocked look on his face. He set the coffee down. "You look amazing!" "Thank you" "Whats the occasion?" "I just wanted you to see me in something more attractive..." I replied. Stark walked over to me and gave me a sweet long kiss. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you chose me over _him." _He said him with a sneer and I instantly knew who he was talking about. Erik. "Don't think about Eric right now. He's not a part of my life now and will never be again."

"I know. I just hate him so much for breaking your heart. He didn't even deserve to have you love him. And you know I'll never hurt you" I looked up at him to see tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you too, honey. Lets go home"

**chapter 5 home sweet home **

"Its great to be home" I said as we got in the House of Night. "Nola! I've missed you so much." I said and hugged her. "Meow, sniff" she jumped out of my arms and walked towards the bathroom. I followed her and gasped. "Stark come quick!" there sitting in the bath tub were 8 small kittens. "i guess Nola was busy well we were gone." laugh Stark. "there back" yelled the twins "and Nola had kittens!"

we gave the kittens to the twins, Aphrodite, Damien and jack. We kept the smallest kitten and named her Honey because of her honey-like color. Just then Duchess came running in. "woof, grrrrr" "Duchess leave the kittens alone!" Duchess growled and left the room. "she's just jealous that the kittens are getting all the attention and not her." I said

** chapter 6** **evil with a pretty face**

The door suddenly opened and standing in the door way was Neferet! "I'm so glad your back, Zoey. Did you and Stark have a good time on your honey moon?" "yes, we did" replied Stark in a harsh voice

and standing up to protect Zoey. "Neferet you have no business here, leave!" Stark yelled "vary well." Neferet replied calmly and left the room. "whats her problem?" asked Shawnee and Erin in unison "Were going to bed. See you guys tomorrow"

** chapter 7 beautiful nightmare**

I was in a lavender field lying on my back with my eyes closed. I thought I was alone, I was wrong. "my A-ya what brings you here?" Kalona asked "your the one who dreamed of me." "why would I

do that?" I asked "you know why, because you love me and you are my A-ya." "I will never be your anything. And I am not A-ya, I am Zoey Redbird. I will never be yours in any way, shape, or form." Without warning he leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth. Surprisingly I let him. I rapped my arm around his shoulder, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his

shoulder, he rapped his wings around my body. "I love you my A-ya." I pushed on his chest to brake free and look in his eyes. "what do want?" "I want you my beautiful A-ya." "I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" I said angry. "I am a recreation of A-ya but I am today's recreation. I do what I want to do without anyone telling me I can't or shouldn't!

When I woke up screaming. "Zoey whats wrong, sweetly." Stark said as he pulled me into his arms. "I had a dream about Kalona." "Don't worry Zoey he 's never going to hurt you. I wont let him." he told me sweetly. "go back to sleep."

**chapter 8 unexpected caller**

I was sleeping soundly until I hear my phone ring. "hello" "Hi Zoey, its Aphrodite." "Um, hi. What up?" "Nothing up, me and Darius had an unexpected surprise." "what happened?" I asked nervously "I, um, I'm pregnant!" "what! Are you going to keep it?" "No. I'm going to the doctor today to get an abortion." "Are you shore you want to do that?" "yes. I don't want a baby. I'm not mom materiel." "OK Well call me latter to tell me how it went. OK" "OK. bye" "bye" "Whats wrong?" Stark asked "Aphrodite is pregnant?" "ya. Can't say I'm surprised though." "whats she going to do?" asked Damien "I think shes going to get an abortion."


	2. Chapter 2

_House of night_

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

I woke up to see Stark staring dreamily at me. "Good morning, Beautiful" he said as he kissed me sweetly. "Do you know what today is?" he asked "How could I forget? Today is the day I start the rest of my life with you," I said to him. Just then Aphrodite came in with out any warning. "Time to wake up! You two have a big day a head of you." And with that she left closing the door quietly behind her. "She's right, we should get going. We still have to set up for the wedding." We both got dressed quickly.

When we opened the door Eric was staring down at me. "So today is your wedding day," he said. "Yes and your not invited if you are going to act like you and I are still dating," I said glaring at him. We pushed thought Eric who now had a sad face that said "Why didn't you pick me? "You know why I didn't pick you. You're too angry and rude. You need a girl like Aphrodite," I said and left with Stark.

I got into my dress and waked down the aisle. "Do you, Stark take Zoey as your wife?" "I do," he said

"And do you Zoey take Stark as your husband?" "I do," "You may kiss the bride." Stark leaned down and kissed me. I threw my bouquet and Aphrodite caught it. We walked outside to the limo. "Ready for our honey moon, baby ?" "Yes. Can't wait" I said and kissed him.

I was sleeping on Stark's shoulder. He was smiling down at me. "We're there," he said quietly to me. He carried me into the room and placed me on the bed and kissed me. "Get some sleep, were going to have lots of fun tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

_House of night_

**Chapter 3: Fun in the Sun**

When I woke up Stark was walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "Good morning," he said and leaned down to kiss me. "We're going to swim with dolphins today," he said blissfully "Let's go down to the ocean and take a walk on the beach before we swim." "OK" I said. Honestly, I didn't care what we did as long as I was with him. He walked me to a boat and started the engine. He drove the boat for about 4 miles then stopped it. "Look in the water," he said. I looked down and saw "I love you Zoey!" written in rocks. "Stark that's so sweet of you!" I said and gave him a quick but sweet kiss. "Do you know why I picked this spot?" "No. Why?" "Because this is the best spot for swimming with dolphins." "I don't see any?" I said sadly. I looked over at Stark and he took out a piece of fish and held it above the water. Before I knew it there were dozens of dolphins coming up to us. "They're beautiful" I said "Here give them this." he handed me a small fish. I held out my hand and let them eat. I even got to pet one of them. "I think he likes you," Stark said with a smile on his face.

When we got home we both showered and got dinner. "Did you have a good time swimming with the dolphins?" He asked "Yeah, it was really fun." After we finished eating we both got dressed for bed and watched _Twilight_. "This reminds me of us." I said happily "Yeah, but we're a lot more comfortable around each other," he replied. "Let's go to bed" I said sleepily "Good night Zoe, I love you" he said before snuggling closer to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 love before anger**

I woke up to find Stark gone and in his place was a note. The note said "Went to get breakfast. Be back soon! Yours forever, Stark. I smiled sleepily and got out of bed to get dressed. I looked in the closet to find something Stark would enjoy seeing me in. I found a short red dress that sparkled in the sunlight. Just then Stark came in with coffee, muffins and a shocked look on his face. He set the coffee down. "You look amazing!" "Thank you" "Whats the occasion?" "I just wanted you to see me in something more attractive..." I replied. Stark walked over to me and gave me a sweet long kiss. "I love you so much. I'm so glad you chose me over _him." _He said him with a sneer and I instantly knew who he was talking about. Erik. "Don't think about Eric right now. He's not a part of my life now and will never be again."

"I know. I just hate him so much for breaking your heart. He didn't even deserve to have you love him. And you know I'll never hurt you" I looked up at him to see tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you too, honey. Lets go home"


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 home sweet home **

"Its great to be home" I said as we got in the House of Night. "Nola! I've missed you so much." I said and hugged her. "Meow, sniff" she jumped out of my arms and walked towards the bathroom. I followed her and gasped. "Stark come quick!" there sitting in the bath tub were 8 small kittens. "i guess Nola was busy well we were gone." laugh Stark. "there back" yelled the twins "and Nola had kittens!"

we gave the kittens to the twins, Aphrodite, Damien and jack. We kept the smallest kitten and named her Honey because of her honey-like color. Just then Duchess came running in. "woof, grrrrr" "Duchess leave the kittens alone!" Duchess growled and left the room. "she's just jealous that the kittens are getting all the attention and not her." I said


	6. Chapter 6

** chapter 6 beautiful nightmare**

I was in a lavender field lying on my back with my eyes closed. I thought I was alone, I was wrong. "my A-ya what brings you here?" Kalona asked "your the one who dreamed of me." "why would I

do that?" I asked "you know why, because you love me and you are my A-ya." "I will never be your anything. And I am not A-ya, I am Zoey Redbird. I will never be yours in any way, shape, or form." Without warning he leaned down and kissed me hard on the mouth. Surprisingly I let him. I rapped my arm around his shoulder, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his

shoulder, he rapped his wings around my body. "I love you my A-ya." I pushed on his chest to brake free and look in his eyes. "what do want?" "I want you my beautiful A-ya." "I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" I said angry. "I am a recreation of A-ya but I am today's recreation. I do what I want to do without anyone telling me I can't or shouldn't!

When I woke up screaming. "Zoey whats wrong, sweetly." Stark said as he pulled me into his arms. "I had a dream about Kalona." "Don't worry Zoey he 's never going to hurt you. I wont let him." he told me sweetly. "go back to sleep."


End file.
